Dimensional Love
by Angel of Time
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi/Digimon Tamers/Gundam Wing. Ok its a fic based ont he love of Miaka and Tamahome(same va's of Jeri and Heero) So please read my strange fic!


Angel: This is kinda one shot deal, and I came up with it when watching Fushigi Yuugi.

I do NOT own Fushigi Yuugi, Digimon, Gundam Wing or any of the other anime shows. This IS my story line and you CANNOT use it without my permission. It happens in AC 195.

^thinking^

"speaking"

****

~ Memories of a Love ~

Some say love conquers all. Time, Space, and Dimensions. What happens when two soul mates meet again under different circumstances……

Walking…. Sigh, it's raining again. Its been raining for awhile now. Maybe it's the world crying for me, them, the Digimon. Or maybe the tears are for the children who died that day.

**__**

--Flashback 2 years ago.--

(Tamers are all 13, The younger ones are 9, and Ryo is 14.)

"Okay, class, today for Biology we will learn about the insides of the spotted frog." Ms. Ashagi told her Bio Class. 

"Now split into groups of 4 and work on the experiment I'm giving you." Takato, Rika, Henry and I met up and started working on the experiment. 

"Pass me the tweezers" 

"Aw gross, green stuff." 

"Holy crap, Its still moving." Kenta exclaimed.

"Catch the frog." A girl named Mel shouted, as Kazu's frog hopped around.

"Kazu, see me after class." 

"Aw man…." Kazu sighed.

Soon lunchtime came. The Tamers and I decided to eat in the shade of a tree. We started talking about lots of things.

"Hey Kazu, what did Ms. Ashagi say to you?" Henry asked.

"Oh the usual don't let your specimen loose, don't swear, stop looking at Kika like that." Kazu replied.

****

KABOOM!

"What the hell??" Takato shouted.

"Look an MS!!!" Rika replied.

"But what is it doing here?" Henry asked.

"Henry, shut up and RUN!!" Kazu exclaimed as he ran.

"Lets go!" Takato said as we ran.

The ground was shaking. Soon we caught up with Ai, Mako and Suzie. 

As the explosions continued, we continued to run and soon got split up. I looked to my side and saw Rika running with me. We were running and soon arrived at the piers. 

"Would you like revenge and to defend the innocents Jeri Kauto, and Rika Nonaka?" A strange man said.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Rika shouted.

"I am Dr. A. and I am in need of a pilot." He replied.

**__**

--Present Day--

I arrived at my destination. The building, in which I was to meet my new teammates, the Gundam Pilots. 

"Dr. A" He nodded. Strangely he still reminds me of Azulongmon.

"This way LionHeart" He motioned toward the door and my new life.

"Gundam Pilots, This is LionHeart. She will be joining your team."

"Hello." I greeted them, daring the braided one to hit on me with my famous look Rika taught me.

"I will not work with a weak onna." The one whom I assumed to be Wufei stated.

"I am no weak onna. If you make another comment like that I will make your death slow and painful, then I will find a way to heal you then kill you again." I stated, with my Ice-glare.

"Ya know I think Ive seen that look somewhere before. Reminds me of that Japanese girl who's the Digimon Queen." Duo stated.

__

^Ya know….. ….^

****

----"Ya know Tamahome……" Chichiri stated.----

__

^strange, I wonder who ChiChiri is…^

"Rika you mean." I said.

"You know her???"

"Yes. She taught me a lot."

Hmmm…. I see Quatre, and Trowa. Plus Ive met Duo and Wu-ass (my friends and I cracked up at this one), where's 01….

"Hn." Its 01.

His eyes are like ice, but there is something familiar about them like Ive seen them before.

To be continued in chapter 2: Exchanging Information.

Oh plus if ya couldn't tell. It was Jeri's Pov. I think that here and Heero would be an interesting couple. Cause Jeri and Miaka have the same Voice Actor, and Tamahome and Heero have the same Voice actor. Plus Ive NEVER seen this pair.

~~~

Global News Liner: 

AC 193-W.S. School massacre.

Today a terrible event took place. A terrorist group (it's really Oz) landed in the West Sinjuku district of Tokyo and destroyed a school. The MS that landed started shooting blasts at different spots on the school. Sadly, most of the school was in classes. The total casualties are 250 students and teachers. Injured: 160 students and teachers. 45 students escaped with only minor injuries. 10 children are missing.


End file.
